Semua itu, karenamu
by Aprktbrt
Summary: Di sebuah sudut sekolah, pemuda bersurai hijau daun itu terdiam, sambil setia dengan buku di tangan kirinya. Ia terduduk di sebelah lucky itemnya hari ini, bola plastik berwarna merah menyala /"Pulang sekolah ini, mau tidak temani aku beli buku?"/"Kau memperhatikanku, ha?"/"Kau aneh-nanodayo"/ itu, karenamu... RnR? :3


**Haloh minna~ ini Fic pertamaku di Fandom ini XD**

**.**

**Fic ini dibuat atas dasar keinginan murni dari dalam hati, tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun :v**

**Tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun, dari siapapun**

**Semoga bisa menghibur kepenatan Readers sekalian~**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basket ****© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story by : Aprktbrt**

**ENJOY'w')/**

Di sebuah sudut sekolah, pemuda bersurai hijau daun itu terdiam, sambil setia dengan buku di tangan kirinya. Ia terduduk di sebelah _lucky item_nya hari ini, bola plastik berwarna merah menyala. Tangan kanannya menggenggam minuman kesukaan pemuda tersebut, minuman kaleng sup kacang merah dan sesekali meneguknya pelan, sambil menatap langit. Dan ketika akhirnya sampai ke tetes terakhir, pemuda tersebut melempar kalengnya sembarangan tanpa melihat sekitar. Meskipun dia ahli dalam _shoot,_ tetap saja bisa meleset, kan?

**CTENG!**

"H-hei, apa maksudmu melempariku dengan kaleng Shin-_chan_~?"

"Berisik kau, _nanodayo._"

"Aah, Shin-_chan,_ kau jahat sekali~"

Ya, nama pemuda bersurai hijau daun itu adalah Midorima Shintarou. Dan pemuda yang terkena minuman kaleng sup kacang merah itu bernama Takao Kazunari. Mereka berdua sangat akrab sejak awal masuk SMA Shutoku walaupun sifat mereka bertolak belakang. Takao yang banyak bicara dan ceria, sedangkan Midorima yang terlihat begitu _cool_. Mohon di pahami, **terlihat **_**cool**_.

"Nee Shin-_chan~_"

"Apa maumu, _nanodayo._"

"Pulang sekolah ini, mau tidak temani aku beli buku?" seperti biasa, senyum terpampang jelas di wajah _innocent_nya.

"Tidak," jawabnya ketus tanpa menoleh.

"Heee, ayolaaah~" bujuk Takao sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Midorima

"Berisik, lagipula sejak kapan kamu suka baca buku, _nanodayo_," Midorima mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang hanya turun beberapa inci.

"Aku hanya ingin, ayolaaah," wajahnya terlihat memohon. _Imut_ amat jadi cowok, batin Midorima sinis.

"Haaa, baiklah aku temani. Bukanya aku ingin, tapi kamu yang memaksa, _nanodayo,_" akhirnya Midorima luluh juga. Takao tersenyum senang.

"Asiiikk~ walaupun kamu cuek tapi baik, ya?"

"Berisik."

Seperti janji, sepulang sekolah Takao menunggu Midorima di pagar, terlihat dari kejauhan pemuda hijau tersebut. Dan terlihat juga para gadis yang memandang sosoknya yang selalu terlihat tenang itu. Tenang bagai daun yang tak dibuai sang bayu

"Shin-_chan_ banyak fansnya, ya?" sapa Takao sambil terus menatap wajah sang pemuda hijau tersebut.

"Kau memperhatikanku, ha?" jawabnya ketus.

"Haha, tentu saja Shin-chan~"

"Lagipula, aku tak peduli dengannya, _nanodayo._"

'Eh?' Takao terkejut atas pernyataan sobatnya satu ini

"Pfft, tak biasanya kau mengatakan sesuatu tanpa ditanya"

"Jangan salah paham, kali ini aku serius. Aku benar-benar risih terus di pandang seperti itu-nanodayo"

"Nee Shin-chan, ayo berangkat" tanpa sadar senyum mulai terukir di bibir pemuda tersebut

"Bukannya aku memperhatikanmu, tapi apa-apaan senyummu barusan"

.

.

'Dasar, kau ini perhatian saja harus di sembunyikan' gumam Takao

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam, tak ada satupun yang berbicara. Perjalanan ke toko buku yang penuh keheningan. Sampai Takao memecah keheningan

"Nee Shin-chan"

"Hm?"

"A-Ah, tidak jadi. Hehehe"

"Apa-apaan kau takao, ekspresimu aneh. B-bukannya aku memperhatikanmu ya!"

"Sekarang wajahmu yang ber ekspresi aneh tau! Hahaha"

.

Sekarang ini posisi mereka ada di kiri jalan, mereka ingin menyebrang kea rah kanan, kebetulan toko buku ada di seberang jalan itu. Jalan yang cukup ramai.

"E-Eh Takao!"

"Hn?"

"HEI JANGAN BODOH LIHAT KEDEPAN WOY"

**DIN DIIIN DIIIIIIIN! **

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata untuk batas kecepatan mengendarai di kota. Sepertinya mobil itu mengincar lampu hijau yang sebenarnya sudah beberapa detik berubah menjadi merah

UWAAAAAAHHHHH!

Tubuh Takao terdorong ke belakang, ada yang menarik tangannya, tangan yang besar. Makin terhapun jarak tubuh Takao dengan tubuh orang yang menarik tangannya, erat, makin erat, dan berubah menjadi pelukan. Tentu saja tak di sengaja oleh pelaku

.

.

Pelakunya? Siapa lagi.

"….." 5 detik…15 detik…..20 detik…30 detik. Hening. Mata mereka saling menatap, namun tak ada yang bicara dalam waktu hampir semenit

.

.

.

"UWAAAAAHHHH" reflek Midorima mendorong Takao menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Takao terlempar begitu saja

"APA-APAAN KAU TAKAO!"

"E-EEEEHH? Bukannya kau yang menolongku?"

"M-menolong apanya. B-bukan maksudku menarikmu hingga begini, j-jangan salah paham-nanodayo!" pipi Midorima kini samar-samar bewarna salah satu warna dasar yaitu, merah.

"Berarti kamu yang menolongku? HYAAAA Shin-chan baiknyaaa~ nanti aku belikan buku deh ya, ya, ya?" mata Takao menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat bahagia di tolong oleh Midorima

"B-berisik ayo cepat berdiri, nanti bajumu kotor. E-eh maksudku nanti kau di injak-injak!"

"…..lagipula siapa yang mau menginjakku"

"Tch. Sudah cepat berdiri-nanodayo"

"A-auw…"Takao memegang pergelangan kakinya yang sedikit nyeri

"Bukannya aku penasaran, kau kenapa-nanodayo?"

"Ah, tak apa shin-chan, kakiku hanya keseleo"

.

Takao terkejut melihat tangan besar ada tepat di wajahnya, tangan yang mulus berbalut perban. Dari wajah sang pemilik tangan tersebut, terlihat adanya ke khawatiran

.

"Sini kubantu berdiri, B-bukannya aku peduli-nanodayo!"

"Kalau kau peduli juga tak masalah, Shin-chan" Takao tersenyum lembut

Tangan besar itu membantu Takao berdiri, tangannya terasa hangat saat ini. Sangat, sangat lembut. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju toko buku, Takao berhasil selamat berkat pemuda itu. Takao, sangat bahagia

"Nee Shin-chan, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku"

"Jangan berlebihan-nanodayo"

.

.

Sesampainya di toko buku, Midorima langsung mencari novel yang menurutnya menarik. Dari sekian banyak rak buku, ia memilih rak buku paling pojok. Ia mulai mencari dan mencari

**DUK**

"….." Midorima terbelalak, kacamatanya melorot. Karena tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok pemuda bersurai baby blue yang baginya sangat familiar

"Ah, Doumo. Midorima-kun"

"HYAAAA Kuroko, jangan muncul tiba-tiba!" ia tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangan menuju pemuda tersebut

"Aku sudah 30 menit di sini, Midorima-kun" jawabnya sambil tetap focus kepada novelnya

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak terlihat Kuroko!"

"Jangan berlebihan, Midorima-kun"

"Kau kesini dengan sia—"pertanyaan Midorima terhenti.

"Aku bersama Kagami-kun, dan dia ada disini juga sekarang"

"….." Hening

"KENAPA KAU JUGA ADA DISINI HAH?" Midorima menujuk seseorang di samping Kuroko, pemuda dengan warna rambut yang belang. Alis yang terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA KEPADAMU, BODOH!"

"Nee Shin-chan~ apa kau sudah dapa—" Takao terbelalak

"KENAPA MEREKA ADA DISINI?" Takao ikut-ikutan

"Kalian ini, sadarlah ini di toko buku" pernyataan Kuroko menyadarkan mereka semua

Takao makin terkejut, tangan besar kembali menggenggam tangannya. Memberi isyarat untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Takao, cepat. Aku sudah pilih novel ini, cepat bayar-nanodayo"

"Shin-cha—"kalimat Takao terputus oleh kalimat Midorima yang tak pernah ia duga "Terimakasih, Takao"

.

Terimakasih?

.

Begitu keluar dari toko "HEEEEEEE?! "Takao masih belum mengerti apa maksud sobat yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Seperti _Body Guard_

"Berisik, Takao"

"Tapi kau mengagetkanku"

"Apa maksudmu-nanodayo"

"Ucapan terimakasihmu itu"

"Hah? Apa-apaan kau? Sudahlah, aku mau pulang-nanodayo!"

"Shin-chan….."

Makin lama jarak antara kedua pemuda itu makin jauh, jauh. Pemuda berkacamata sudah hilang dari pandangan Takao sosoknya bagai tertelan senja. Takao masih diam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Di sekolah, masih sama. Meski duduk bersebelahan, mereka tak saling menyapa. Takao yang biasanya ceria, menjadi diam. Begitu pula pemuda berkacamata itu

.

.

Bagaimana jika, aku akan terus di abaikan?

.

.

"Oi" Takao tersentak dari lamunannya

"He? Ada apa Shin-cha—"

"Berhenti panggil aku dengan nama bodoh itu-nanodayo"

"K-kenapa?"

Midorima berlalu begitu saja, tak peduli lawan bicaranya yang masih terbelalak. Lagi-lagi ia meninggalkan Takao. **Meninggalkannya**

_Apa kau membenciku?_

_Apa aku menganggumu selama ini?_

_Lalu mengapa kau beri kenangan manis yang membuatku terus terkenang?_

_Kenapa?_

_._

_._

_._

_Kenapa, kau datang memasuki lorong hatiku_

**Dalam**

Semenjak hari itu, benar-benar Takao yang biasanya lenyap. Dia selalu terdiam, selalu sendiri. Saat ini tempat ia berpijak adalah di salah satu sudut sekolah yang mengingatkan Takao akan sosoknya yang menatap buku dan meneguk pelan minumannya, menikmati langit.

.

.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa membencimu, meski aku ingin. Mengabaikanmu meski aku ingin. Kau terlalu mempesona" tanpa sadar Takao berbicara sendiri, lirih. Tanpa menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya, dalam diam "Aku bodoh, ya" lagi-lagi Takao bergumam sendiri sambil tersenyum

"Andai kau mendengarku sekarang"

_Terus berharap, bersabar. Entah apa yang akan di dapat_

Takao masuk kembali ke kelasnya, ia keluar sekedar menenangkan batinnya. Batinnya begitu lelah.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Takao berjalan sendirian. Semua serba sendirian. Entah mengapa tanpa ada Midorima cukup menyiksa hari-harinya. Setiap Takao mendekati Midorima, pasti dengan sigap Midorima menghindarinya. Walau sebenarnya, Midorima juga sendirian, **sendirian**

'Apa yang ia pikirkan?'

Langkah Takao terhenti, tiba-tiba ia lapar. Kebetulan tak jauh dari sana, ada restoran. Tanpa basa-basi ia masuk dan memesan makanan disana

"…." Takao belum menyadari keberadaan seseorang di samping mejanya

"Eh? HEEE? KENAPA KAU DISINI!"

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA BEGITU-NANODAYO"

"Heeeee?"

"Berisik Taka— uhuk uhuk" Midorima tersedak kentang goreng yang belum ia telan

"HEEE? Tadi kamu panggil aku apa?!"

"Bodoh, aku tersedak tau! Aku tidak bermaksud memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu, dan hentikan tatapan anehmu-nanodayo!"

"Hee? Siapa yang menatapmu aneh hah?"

"Kamu, sedari tadi aku perhatikan tatapanmu aneh!"

"HEEE? Kau menatap mataku dari tadi?"

"Bukan begitu bodoh! Sudahlah aku mau pergi saja-nanodayo"

Tanpa disadari, tangan Takao terulur, menggapai tangan besar itu. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Lepaskan, ini memalukan-nanodayo"

"Hee? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"KAU MENARIK TANGANKU, BODOH!"

"Heee? Maaf-maaf kan aku, umm Mi—" kalimat Takao terputus lagi "Midorima Shintarou, biasanya kau memanggilku dengan panggilan 'Shin-chan' kau lupa-nanodayo?" Midorima memberi penegasan di setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan

"H-Haa? Apa maksudmu Shin-chan? Mana mungkin aku lu—" kalimatnya lagi-lagi terputus

"Mana mungkin kamu lupa dengan namaku, benar?"

"—Lupa denganmu" Takao melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat terputus dengan wajah bingung

"B-bukan apa-apa! Aku kemarin baca buku yang ku beli waktu itu, bukunya memberitahuku cara membaca raut wajah seseorang! Jangan salah paham-nanodayo"

"…tapi kamu membeli novel, Shin-chan"

"B-bodoh! Aku membeli buku lagi esoknya!"

"….tapi aku melihatmu menuju jalan rumahmu, bukan toko buku. Dari arah menuju rumahmu, tidak ada toko buku"

"K-kau salah! Aku membaca buku online-nanodayo!"

"….kau bilang kau membelinya?"

"M-maksudku membeli itu karena kalau membaca online tetap saja bayar internet-nanodayo!"

"….Tapi 'kan tidak secara langsung"

"Sama saja-nanodayo!"

"Lagipula, sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan ilmu Psikologi? Biasanya kalau bukan novel, kamu membeli yang berhubungan dengan kedokteran?"

"Itu berguna-nanodayo. Untuk mengetahui apa yang dirasakan pasien!"

"….." Takao _Speechless _mlongo tidak jelas, hasil berdebat dengan orang _Tsundere_ seperti Midorima

"Kau aneh-nanodayo"

_Hah?_

"Aneh apanya Shin-chan?" tanya Takao sambil meneguk _Lemon Tea_ nya

"Matamu, terlihat sedih. Kau juga sering murung, kenapa?"

_Itu, karenamu_

"Uhuk Uhuk! Bukan apa-apa, Shin-chan. Um, sejak kapan kau mulai banyak tanya, bisa dibilang, _Kepo_?" Takao sampai tersedak

"S-siapa yang banyak tanya-nanodayo!"

"…..Barusan kau bertanya, Shin-chan"

"TIDAK"

"Tapi kau bilang 'siapa'. Itu kan sebuah kata tanya?" nada bicara Takao terdengar meledek

"Tapi bukan maksudku bertanya padamu-nanodayo!"

"Ngee? Kenapa kau makin berbelit-belit sih?

"Siapa yang kau sebut berbelit-belit?"

"…kau bertanya lagi"

"…" Midorima terdiam, ia tak bisa lagi mengelak

"Nee Shin-chan"

"Hm?"

"Mau berapa lama kau diam, makananmu masih banyak"

"Berisik, aku sedang makan-nanodayo"

"…Tapi daritadi kamu tidak memasukkan apapun kedalam mulutmu"

"Tch" balas Midorima sinis, sambil melahap makanannya

Takao berdiri, ia membawa nampan makanannya, ia berpindah tempat, ia duduk semeja dengan Midorima sekarang

"O-oi! Kenapa kau duduk disini?"

"Kasihan Shin-chan, ada gadis yang mau duduk sendiri, dan meja untuk nya itu tinggal disini, jadi aku pindah di sampingmu saja. Lagipula kita kan, Teman?"

_Teman, ya?_

Midorima diam, menatap pemuda di depannya terus-menerus, tanpa Takao sadari

"Hei Shin-chan, jangan melamun!"

Midorima tersentak dari lamunannya "Aku tidak melamun-nanodayo!"

"Tapi kau berhenti makan"

"Karena makanannya masih panas-nanodayo!"

"…..Kau sudah disini lebih dari setengah jam, mana mungkin masih panas?" Jawab Takao sambil menatap pemuda di depannya, seperti menganalisis "lagipula disini _AC_-nya dingin"

"…" Midorima diam, sepertinya dia ketahuan. Takao hanya tersenyum

"Apa-apaan kau Takao, senyummu itu"

"Kau melihatku lagi, Shin-chan?"

"Tak sengaja-nanodayo"

"Pffft, kau ini"

"Apa?" Jawab Midorima ketus

"Manis sekali, kalau begitu" jawab Takao lirih

"HEI kau bilang apa, hah? Aku tidak mendengarnya-nanodayo!"

Takao terdiam sejenak, menyantap makanannya, sambil tersenyum tipis. Tanpa menghiraukan Midorima yang kesal karena pertanyaannya tak di respon sama sekali

_Aku tak tau harus bagaimana, saat harus menyimpan rasa kepada seseorang, dan seseorang itu dekat denganku. Dihadapanku_

_._

_._

_Dihadapanku_

Mereka semua diam, sambil menatap makanan di hadapannya, sesekali memakannya. Meneguk pelan minumannya, memperhatikan orang-orang berlalulalang tanpa henti di balik jendela. Memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain perosotan, memperhatikan serangga-serangga kecil yang berterbangan—tunggu, ini apaan—memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang berjalan dengan menampilkan kemesraan di depan umum

_Kapan, kapan aku akan merasakan hangatnya cinta?_

.

.

.

"Oi" Panggilan Midorima memecah keheningan di antara mereka

"Hm?"

"Apa-apaan kau menatap ke luar dengan cara seperti itu-nanodayo" Midorima menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Takao memang sedang berpikir, di otaknya penuh pertanyaan yang lalulalang silih berganti. Ia bingung antara mau berkata jujur kepada Midorima, atau menunggu waktu

.

Midorima mengambil benda yang ada di tas sekolahnya, Takao beranggapan kalau dia akan menunjukkan Lucky Itemnya hari itu. Ternyata, bukan. Dia memberi sebuah bungkusan berwarna hitam, dan sangat kecil

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja bungkusannya, jangan banyak tanya-nanodayo"

Takao membuka bungkusan itu, didapatinya secarik kertas dengan sebuah kelopak mawar yang masih segar saat ia membuka bungkusan tersebut. Takao terdiam dan membuka secarik kertas tersebut. Isinya begini

"_Takao, maafkan aku yang selalu mengabaikanmu, _

_Maafkan aku yang selalu kasar padamu._

_Aku tak pernah bermaksud menyakitimu, sungguh._

_Lewat surat ini aku hanya ingin bilang_

**4 | U ... |\/| 3 |\| C 1 |\| T 1 |\/| U**

_Takao…"_

Takao yang masih bingung dengan kode tidak jelas dari Midorima, hanya bisa terdiam, memasang tampang bingung. Mencoba membaca kode tersebut

"A..ku…..Me….n….C…i…..nta—" kalimat Takao terputus "Aku mencintaimu, Takao"

"HEEE? HUAPAAAAHHH?!"

"Berisik, Takao"

"KAU TIDAK LAGI NGELINDUR KAN, SHIN-CHAN?!"

"Tidak-nanodayo"

"Oh….HEEEEE?!"

"Bisa tidak kau sekali saja tidak heboh, ha?"

"T-tapi, aku kaget"

"Jangan begitu, aku serius dengan pilihanku-nanodayo" kemudian senyum yang amat sangat langka terukir di bibir Midorima, yang biasanya selalu melengkung kebawah.

Kemudian mereka bersama-sama keluar restoran, Midorima membawa Takao ke tempat yang sepi. Kemudian mereka berpelukan, tanda mereka sudah terikat

_Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri lagi_

_Tak akan membuatmu sedih_

_Aku senang melihatmu senang, begitupun sebaliknya_

_Aku akan bersedih jika kau bersedih_

_Aku berjanji_

End

**Nyahahah selesai juga, maaf kalau terkesan gimana gitu/plak/ :v**

**Terimakasih sudah mau membaca~**

**.**

**Review? Arigatou^w^)/**


End file.
